Friendzoned?
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: Noah runs into Cody one night when he's drunk. Bad summary, whatever. One-sided? NoCo... I was listening to depressing music when I wrote this :/


**So yeah, I had a dream like this with me and my crush, so I decided to tweek it and put my favorite couple in there! :D **

**I don't own anything. Just the dream, I guess. **

**Rated for language and slash. **

Noah was driving down an almost empty street in his navy blue Hyundai Sonata. He was on his way home from his late shift at the bookstore. The night was dark, and the streets were poorly lit by a few street lamps. He checked his watch; 10:30. "I told Lindsay I'd be home by 11..." he mumbled to himself and relaxed in his seat, knowing he could take his time getting home before she started to worry, even taking all the back roads where not many drove. After the final season of total drama and college, Noah ended up sharing an apartment with Lindsay in Los Angeles, so she could pursue modeling more and he could get away from his family. She was more than thrilled when her gay best friend asked her about it. And being her friend, Noah preferred him sharing a house with her so she didn't get taken advantage of. At least, not too much. As Noah's thought drifted to his home life and his future, he wasn't paying much attention to the roads. In fact, when he turned back, he barely had time to react as he slammed on the brakes to not hit the drunken man stumbling in the middle in the street. Noah came about a foot short of hitting him, but the man seemed unfazed. Until Noah honked his horn, that is. Then the man turned, and Noah's jaw dropped at who it was; Cody, one of the few people Noah stayed close to years after the show. Getting out of the car, Noah yelled, "What the hell, Cody! Do you want to get your ass ran over?" Cody stumbled over to Noah and Noah caught him just before he fell.

"Oh, h-heyyy Noaah." he slurred. "how have you been, mister?"

"What the- Cody you're drunk. C'mon, let me take you home. You could get ran over by some other drunken idiot." Noah walked/dragged Cody over to the passenger door and set him in the car. After buckling him in, he got back in his side of the car and started driving towards Cody's small one-room apartment. Noah had been there a couple times before to hang out. The ten minute ride consisted of Cody hiccuping then giggling for awhile interchanging with him putting his hands all over Noah's face; pinching his cheeks, rubbing his chin, poking his nose, etc. Noah kept his focus on the road, though; he knew most accidents occurred from the driver being distracted. He tried shooing Cody's hands away anyways, but gave up after the fourth time. When they got to the apartment complex, Noah turned off the car and put his keys in his pocket before walking to the passenger side and helping Cody out. He slung Cody's left arm around his own shoulders and carried Cody from around his waist. Being hardly conscience, Cody was heavily leaning on Noah, and barely picking his feet up off the ground. Once they entered the elevator to go to Cody's third floor apartment, Cody began speaking.

"You know, Noah, you're a great friend…" He poked Noah in the chest to emphasize his point. "Th- thanks." At that point, Cody placed a sloppy drunken kiss on Noah's lips. As much as Noah craved that moment, he knew the Cody was just drunk so he pulled away his face, but kept his hold on Cody.

"Cody… What are you doing? You're drunk right now. In the unlikely chance you remember any of this night, you're going to regret that. I know you aren't gay…" Noah whispered the last part, knowing he would never have a chance with the boy he was in love with. Right when he finished speaking, the elevator dinged, signaling its stop, and the doors slid open. "Do you have keys with you?" Noah asked Cody, and started leading him to the door marked 8C, where Cody lived.

"Uhh… keys… hm… yeah I think soo…"

"And?"

"And what?"

Noah scrunched up his face in frustration. "And where _are_ your keys?"

"Oh!" Cody chuckled. "They're in my pocket." They were at the door now.

"May I have them?" Noah's patience was running out, but he knew he couldn't just ditch his friend when he needed him.

"Yeah. They're in my right pocket."

Noah sighed before reaching into Cody's pocket to pull out the keychain with a couple different colored keys. After finally finding the right one, he opened the door to Cody's apartment and threw the keys on the ground so he could lead Cody to his bedroom. Once he placed Cody on the full-sized bed Noah said, "I'll be right back."

Cody sung, "I'll be waiiiiitingg!" and burst into a fit of giggles.

Noah walked into Cody's small kitchen and got a glass of water. When he walked back into the bedroom, Cody was humming to himself like a little kid. "Here." Noah tried to hand him the glass of water, but he refused it. "C'mon Cody. Dehydration is a huge part of hangovers**(A/N. I read that somewhere…) **, and though I know you will feel like crap tomorrow, it'll be better if you drink some water first."

"I don't wanna!" Cody whined. Noah sighed in frustration and put the glass on the bedstand.

"Whatever, it's your funeral. Just… try to get some rest. Tomorrow morning is gonna be hell for you…" Noah walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Checking his watch, it was already ten after 11. "Shit!" Noah cursed at himself. He pulled out his phone and dialed Linday's number, but she didn't answer and it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Lindsay. It's Noah. I was on my way home and I ran into… a friend that was drunk so I brought him to his house. I don't feel like driving and he'll probably be confused in the morning. I'm just gonna crash on the couch, okay? Don't wait up for me. Night."

Noah ended the call and laid down on the couch. He fell into a restless sleep with taunting dreams of Cody of course.

Cody woke up with a throbbing headache, and no memory of the night before. He started to stand up, but immediately regretted it as nausea overtook him. He ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. He started throwing up, his body trying to expurge(is that a word?) the poison it was given the night before. He was on his knees in front of the toilet, his elbows propped on the seat holding his head up. Noah walked in with another glass of water in one hand and something else in his other hand that was closed. He set the water on the ground next to Cody and crouched. "Here." Noah said quietly, knowing that Cody wouldn't appreciate loud noises with a hangover. Cody looked up from the break his stomach gave him, and saw Noah's closed hand outstretched. Cody laid out the palm of his hands and Noah dropped two pain pills in it. Cody first rinsed his mouth out with some of the water and then took the pills.

"Thanks." Cody said quietly, and sat against the side of the bathtub. Noah sat next to him. "uhh… Noah?" Noah turned his head to acknowledge him. "What happened last night? Hehe… I don't remember… well, anything."

Keeping up with the low-voiced atmosphere, Noah explained, "Well, I don't know exactly what happened with you, but I was on my way home and almost ran you over. You were obviously drunk, so I brought you back here. I guess that's pretty much it." Cody started to say something but leaned forward and started to throw up some more in the toilet. Noah gently rubbed circles on Cody's back, knowing how much hangovers sucked. When Cody had a break, he grabbed a washcloth from the sink next to the toilet and wiped his mouth, then sat back next to Noah, who still had a hand on his back.

"Oh… Thanks. I didn't… do anything weird right? I've been told I have NO personal space when I'm drunk…" Noah looked away from Cody.

"You didn't do anything… bad." Noah said, remembering the drunken kiss. "Why were you so drunk anyways?" Cody's eyes seemed to light up with realization, and then they dimmed and he frowned.

"Beth dumped me."

"I'm sorry, Cody." Noah faked an apology. On the inside, he was thrilled.

"It's whatever. I've been dumped before. But I was dumped by _Beth. BETH!_ I'm not even good enough for her…"

"What are you talking about!" Noah started to raise his voice, and noticed Cody cringe in pain. "Sorry," he said quieter. "But you are too good for her anyways, Cody. She's crazier than Izzy if she broke up with you. You're amazing. Anybody would be lucky to date you."

"Do you really mean that, Noah?" Cody asked. Noah nodded. "Thanks. You're the best friend ever." Noah's heart broke when Cody said friend, because he knew that's all he would ever be…

**SCREW YOU, NO HAPPY ENDING. Because life sucks :/ Sorry, I've been a little depressed lately. X3 **

**Lol this sucks. Sorry you read it XD**

**Btw, I've never been drunk, hungover, or around anyone that has. So I portrayed this with no knowledge whatsoever. Probably not the best idea. Sorry. **

**I know it wasn't that good, but still, Flames will only be used to fuel the spark between Noah and Cody! ( I read that in a diff story XD) Now, I'm off to do schoolwork! Bleh xP **


End file.
